


벚꽃 엔딩

by mingowow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, That place between sleep and awake, this is short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingowow/pseuds/mingowow
Summary: mingyu and his five senses.





	벚꽃 엔딩

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't sleep so i wrote this impossibly short drabble instead. it's cold out and i've been thinking about spring for some reason.
> 
> but hey, at least it's cute??
> 
> unbeta'd (obviously). please enjoy!! ^^~

> _"Wake up, Mingyu."_

Mingyu always sleeps with the window open, even when most people tell him it's much too cold to do so.

He likes the way the breeze sweeps in, fluttering the curtains and carrying with it sounds from outside. He sleeps through most of them, even the screeching cats and clanging dumpster lids, but he enjoys the thought that maybe they add something more to his dreams. Sometimes it's a bubble of laughter or an overheard conversation, a yapping puppy or a faint lyric about scattering cherry blossom petals. His favorite is the soft sound of heavy raindrops.

The cool air is somehow both invigorating and sleep-inducing. Mingyu loves how it nips at his cheeks and his toes, causing his feet to curl up into his blanket and his nose to bury itself deep into his pillow. He cocoons himself up like a fresh cotton burrito, all warm and toasty inside, the light wind licking at any bit of exposed skin it can.

There are unique smells with each season too. The summer is delicious and sweet, the autumn is earthy and musky, winter is fresh and bright. And with the beginnings of spring, there are bits of floral wafting about, tickling his nose. His half-asleep mind can easily conjure up fuzzy images of peonies and frangipani.

His eyes will catch rays of light, the way they sift through the curtains and diffuse; sunnier days when they are bright and blinding, their shine reflects off the hardwood floor and illuminate the entire room. On rainy days, it's dim and comforting, like the world is visually singing him a lullaby, rocking him back to sleep.

He hears and feels and smells and sees so much, even while deep in sleep. His senses are alive and working, drawing up pretty pictures and memories in his subconscious.

And now finally, more recently, he can taste things too. The saltiness of skin, the sweetness of lips, the flavor of mumbled words tumbling against his teeth.

"Wake up, Mingyu," he hears, whispered. It's much too close to be from outside the window. He feels a soft, warm puff of air against his face and catches a whiff of fruity shampoo.

His eyes flutter open slowly, all blurry colors and wobbly lines. He blinks away the sleep and his gaze focuses in on the face before him, absolutely radiating in the morning light. Cheeks round and happy, lips upturned, eyes slightly crinkled at the corners. His hair is tousled and Mingyu thinks it's the most beautiful sight he's ever laid eyes on.

"Good morning," Minghao tells him, voice low. Birds chirp out their greetings too, he can just barely hear them.

Their lips meet and Mingyu tastes the subtle hint of mint, the tingling sensation spreading outward until his entire face feels like it's somehow dancing.

That night, before he sleeps, he closes the window.

When he slips into bed, each of his senses still finds something to cling to: the thump of a heartbeat, the softness of another's shirt, the faint trace of cologne, the twitch of anxious fingertips.

The taste of a quiet, loving kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/gyuwuhao)


End file.
